1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horn, a horn unit, and a bonding apparatus using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional horn relating to this technical field is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3409688. The horn described in this open publication is designed to bond ultrasonically an electronic component equipped with bumps, such as a flip chip, to a substrate by applying oscillations to the electronic component, in a state where the horn holds the electronic component.